


too late for goodbyes

by faeringenfir



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SPOILERS!!!, Sad, Sad Klaus Hargreeves, all characters that aren't dave and klaus are only mentioned, barely any comfort tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeringenfir/pseuds/faeringenfir
Summary: Klaus Hargreaves was not ready for what was to come.





	too late for goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad but i don't really care i just need to post something

Klaus Hargreeves lives in a world that is fucked up on every measure. He was cursed with the wonderful power of speaking to the dead, which he just so happened to be afraid of. He had the luck of being adopted by Reginald fucking Hargreeves, the biggest asshole on the planet. And lastly, the Soulmate Clause. Everyone is born with a sentence on their wrist, this sentence is the last sentence your soulmate will say to you before they die. This means it’s definitely not easy to find your soulmate. Plus, what if you were to spend your whole life with someone and then they happen not to be your soulmate. What kind of fucked up god would do that. That’s probably why Klaus isn’t religious.

 

So of course, Klaus had the luck of time travelling to fucking Vietnam where he met the only person he loved more than himself. Dave Katz. Dave was beautiful and kind and had this way of making Klaus’ stomach flutter whenever he spoke. Klaus was absolutely in love, only he wouldn’t admit it to Dave. And then it was too late.

 

On Klaus’ left wrist were the words, “I will never leave you, Klaus.” And Klaus was about to learn just who’s last words these were.

 

“That was a close one, Dave!” He said, smiling and looking towards his lover. Except, Dave didn’t respond, he didn’t move at all.

 

“Dave?” He shook his lover’s shoulders, hoping for a reaction.

 

The soldier fell on his back, exposing the bullet hole in his chest.

 

“Dave? Dave, no! Please stay with me! Dave, please.” He cried. He called for help but nobody came.

 

“Klaus….” The soon-to-be-corpse muttered out. Klaus almost didn’t hear.

 

“I will never leave you Klaus.”

 

Klaus’ eyes widened. No. “Dave, no. Please please no. Please.” He sobbed, his words breaking as he clutched onto Dave. “NO! Come back, please…”

 

Dave Katz was his soulmate. Dave Katz just died in his arms.

 

 

 

 

Klaus needed to get sober. He needed to find Dave. Channel his powers and bring him back to life, just like he did with Ben. He knew he could. He had to. Dave couldn’t be gone. Klaus wasn’t done with him. What kind of soulmate would Dave be if he couldn’t even stay alive long enough to live together. Klaus refused to believe that Dave could leave him like this. The soulmate rule would have to be broken.

 

And so, he did exactly what he knew he had to. He had gotten much better at being sober since the apocalypse. He didn’t even have to be tied up anymore! He sat down in an isolated room. No distractions. He had to do this.

 

“Klaus? You have a visitor.”

 

Fuck.

 

“Fuck off, Diego, I’m doing something important.” Klaus muttered, scrunching up his face.

 

“This is pretty important.” Diego replied. His tone made him sound like he knew something Klaus didn’t.

 

Klaus groaned, “Fiiiine.”

 

 

 

 

“He’s out here.”

 

After the apocalypse, Five transported the siblings to a small abandoned town in the future. They were to set up camp there until Vanya would wake up from her coma and come up with a plan to save the world. Sounded simple enough.

 

Klaus turned the corner around a ruin to see a tall figure talking to Allison, his back turned to Klaus. The voice sounded… oddly familiar.

 

Allison tapped the man’s shoulder and pointed at Klaus. He turned around quickly, a large smile on his face. The smile that Klaus had loved so much.

 

“Dave?” Klaus whispered. He thought he was hallucinating.

 

“Hi Klaus.”

 

“You guys see him too right? Not just me?” Klaus asked, looking at his siblings. They all nodded.

 

Klaus smiled, the widest he’s ever smiled before. A tear fell from his left eye as he ran towards Dave and clinging onto him like a lost child who just found their mother.

 

He sobbed into Dave’s chest as the taller man softly caressed his back.

 

“I missed you so much,” Klaus whispered, “I thought you were dead.”

 

“Well… technically I was. But, your brother pulled a few strings and got me back.”

 

Klaus turned around to look at Five, the shortest and youngest looking of his family. Not surprising, seeing as he was a forty year old man Dave and ran over to Five, picking him up and squeezing him, before he could protest.

 

“Thank you soooo much, Five! You’re officially my new favorite brother!” Klaus exclaimed, “Shut up, Ben.”

 

Everyone laughed. Klaus let down Five after a minute of writhing from the latter, than went back to Dave, hugging him again, this time even tighter.

 

“We’ll be off then, I guess.” Diego muttered, pulling everyone out of the room, leaving just the two lovers.

 

“I can’t believe you’re back. This seems too good to be true.”

 

“I regret not saying this sooner, but, I love you, Klaus Hargreeves. I love you so, so much. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. I missed you so much.”

 

Klaus sobbed once again, “I love you too, David Katz. So much.”

 

Dave smiled, a tear falling down his cheek.

 

 

 

 

“Klaus? Klaus?! Get your lazy ass out of bed, we have a world to save!”

 

_No. No no no no no no no. It can’t be fake. No, please no. I need him back. Please._

 

He sobbed.

 

_I will never leave you, Klaus._

.


End file.
